From staying connected, to assisting with daily tasks, to providing entertainment, electronics are becoming an increasingly important aspect of people's daily lives. Accordingly, vehicles are increasingly being equipped with advanced electronics equipment. For example, advanced stereos and sound systems, navigation equipment, back-up assist cameras, and an increasing number of diagnostic sensors are just some of the advanced electronics being installed in vehicles. Consequently, installation and interoperation of the various electronic components is becoming increasingly complicated and expensive. In this regard, the wiring alone required for communicating data to and from the various electronic devices is a major source of cost and complication in a vehicular electronic system. In this regard, specialized physical media, as is conventionally utilized in the vehicular industry, may be expensive. Additionally, existing standards for vehicular networking, such as MOST and IDB-1394, are immature and largely unproven at high data rates. Additionally, non-standardized devices, connectors, and/or protocols utilized by vehicular electronics networks may further add to the cost and complexity. Thus, conventional and traditional vehicular electronics system may be expensive, complicated, and difficult to upgrade.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.